El mismo error
by MarieJ97
Summary: En ese momento supo Rose, que a pesar de todo, a pesar de los años, Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius, aun amaba a su madre Hermione Granger ahora Weasley y por eso tiene la certeza que si realmente ama a su madre, dejara que Scorpius este con ella.


El mismo error.

_Miedo a miedo amar sin ser amada.__**  
**__Miedo de entregar todo y no recibir.__**  
**__Miedo miedo buscar felicidad y encontrar tristeza.__**  
**__Miedo de enamorarme de una ilusión.__**  
**__Le tengo miedo al amor._

.

.

—Vamos tu puedes.

Un joven alto y con cabellos rubios al escuchar una voz conocida a sus espaldas se detuvo y se volteo para atrás.

—Vamos —repitió la misma voz.

Ahí estaba una joven con cabellos pelirrojos y con ojos grandes azules que lo miraban con dulzura.

— Rose — dijo Scorpius sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías hablando con tus padres y..

—Ya lo hice — lo interrumpió Rose. Scorpius no podía estar más sorprendido y emocionado a la vez. —Si yo lo pude hacer, no creo que tu no puedas.

Scorpius le sonrió agradecido. Quería a Rose. Su vida había dado un giro completo al conocerla desde hace siete años. Desde pequeños habían sido inculcados a los odios que se tenían sus familias por algo que ni Scorpius ni Rose entendían a la perfección.

¿Es que acaso la familia de Scorpius había hecho tanto mal a la familia de Rose? ¿O es acaso que fue al revés?

Scorpius siempre se pregunto porque siempre al mencionar los apellidos Weasley y Granger, sus padres se miraban entre si y su madre sin perder los estribos, cambiaba el tema con elegancia. Sin embargo, Scorpius se percataba de las manos de su padre. Temblaban, sus ojos grises se obscurecían por un momento.. Solo por un momento para volver a hacer el mismo de siempre.. El mismo hombre frío e imperturbable, el hombre de negocios.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? — La voz de Rose, saco a Scorpius de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

Rose se había dado cuenta que después de sonreírle, Scorpius borro su sonrisa y se había puesto completamente pálido.

—Tengo miedo— respondió Scorpius en un susurro y la miro a los ojos, reflejándole todo lo que sentía.

Rose se vio abrumada por todo lo que sintió al ver los ojos de Scorpius, toda la desesperación de perderla, el miedo de que su padre no le hiciera caso, todo el amor que sentía por ella. Rose se acerco a él y con sus manos tomo su rostro — Sabes como es mi padre.. — siguió Scorpius — si sabe que eres una Weasley..no solo.. sabes cómo es el, no querrá que este con nadie que no sea sangre pura— dijo Scorpius resaltando lo ultimo con ironía.

Scorpius y Rose habían estado teniendo una relación furtiva desde hace meses. Habían intentado por todo los medios desviar el día en que tuvieran que enfrentar a sus padres, pero lo tuvieron que precipitar. Hace un mes, Scorpius escucho como su madre le decía a su padre, que tenían que empezar a arreglar un compromiso para él. Que ella había encontrado a la perfecta candidata para él, Rosellyn Zabinni.

Scorpius al escuchar eso, se horrorizo. ¡Por Merlín santo! Se dijo. Conocía a Rosellyn, era una joven de cabellos rubios con unos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre lo miraba fijamente cuando se encontraban en los pasillos ya que era un curso menor que ellos.

Pero no le atraía para nada el tipo de chica que era Rosellyn. Una chica-florero. Que no pensaba, superficial, hipócrita, nunca le daría pelea, siempre le daría la razón.. y eso no le gustaba para nada. Además que en su corazón solo estaba una persona: Rose Weasley.

Rose, era una chica inteligente, de hecho la más lista de su generación. Tenía las más altas calificaciones y muchos amigos gracias a su carisma y amabilidad. Scorpius recordó las palabras que le dijo su padre al escuchar cómo era Rose: "Típico de un Weasley, siempre queriéndose lucir. Lista como la madre pero la hipocresía del padre, ten cuidado con ella Hyperion, no es de fiar".

—Tú sabes como es mi padre — le dijo Rose intentando animarlo —Hizo un mil de berrinches, pero me quiere, se que lo hace porque lo acepto. Y aunque no lo parezca Scorpius, el señor Draco Malfoy si tiene corazón.

Rose lo sabía, todo. Sabía que el odio entre sus familia era porque en Hogwarts, el padre de Scorpius, Draco Malfoy, molestaba a sus padres y tíos por su posición económica y a su madre, por venir de padres muggles. Rose recuerda como su padre Ron Weasley y su tío Harry Potter hablaban con rencor sobre él: "Nos decía pobretones" ,"Ese idiota cobarde de Malfoy", "No te juntes con Scorpius Malfoy, debe ser igual que el padre". Mientras que su tía Ginny Potter movía su cabeza de lado riendo y su madre Hermione Weasley los regañaba diciendo que eran solo unos niños en ese tiempo.

Pero salía la real causa. Su madre Hermione y el padre de Scorpius eran novios, pero habían terminado porque el padre de Scorpius había engañado a su madre.

Rose Weasley no era una joven normal, era muy perceptible. Fue por eso que pudo entenderlo todo...

Hace meses, en la estación King Cross, se encontraron con la familia Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, parecía un hombre frio con un traje de negocios que le llega hasta el cuello. Se encontraba junto con su esposa Astoria Malfoy que miraba a la familia de Rose con altivez, como si no fueran dignos de su presencia. A lado de ella estaba Scorpius, sonriéndole enigmáticamente haciendo que Rose se sonrojara profundamente. Sus padres se saludaron con un seco: "Weasley" "Malfoy" y todos siguieron sus caminos en direcciones opuestas.

Pero Rose volteo para atrás para ver a Scorpius y fue cuando descubrió al Sr. Malfoy mirando a su madre.. Con una gran melancolía y tristeza.. y con un brillo en sus ojos que no pudo interpretar Rose en ese momento porque al ver que lo miraban Draco Malfoy recupero su aspecto de hombre serio y frío y siguió a su esposa.

En ese momento supo Rose, que a pesar de todo, a pesar de los años, Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius, aun amaba a su madre Hermione Granger ahora Weasley y por eso tiene la certeza que si realmente ama a su madre, dejara que Scorpius este con ella.

—Claro— dijo Scorpius sin un signo de ironía en su voz. Rosese acerco y lo beso dulcemente. Haciendo que los dos sintieran que solo estaban ellos en el universo, que tocaban las estrellas.

Rose dejo de besarlo y sintió algo hermoso florecer en ella al ver que Scorpius tenía aun los ojos cerrados.

—Vamos Scorpius— repitió Rose con cariño.

Scorpius abrió los ojos, como si hubiera despertado de un dulce sueño y asintió. Se acerco a la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos y toco.

—¿Quién? — dijo una voz a dentro de la habitación, la voz sonó indiferente y dura, haciendo que Scorpius se pusiera nervioso.

—Soy yo, padre— respondió Scorpius intentando parecer seguro.

—Adelante Hyperion— dijo el padre de Scorpius, como siempre llamándolo por su segundo nombre.

Scorpius con un extremo cuidado entro a la habitación –que era el estudio del padre de Scorpius- y solo volteo para ver la mirada de Rose.. Dándole ánimos.

Cerró la puerta y se acerco al escritorio. Su padre estaba de espaldas, viendo por la ventana y cuando sintió a Scorpius cerca, se volteo hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede, Hyperion? — pregunto Draco Malfoy.

—Tengo algo que contarte, sé que no te va a gustar pero..

—Lo sé— lo interrumpió Draco con trémula. Era lo más que se temía Draco, sus peores temores se habían cumplido, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto — Lo sé todo. Lo tuyo y lo de Rose Weasley.

—Pero.. ¿Cómo?

—Su madre — respondió como única respuesta Draco.

A Draco se le hizo una gran sorpresa recibir una llamada de Hermione Granger. Nunca antes Hermione lo había llamado, después de tantos años.

Draco al ver que era ella quien le había marcado, al escuchar su voz y darse cuenta que aun sentía un vuelco en el estomago al escuchar el terciopelo de su dulce voz, una llamita dentro de él, empezó a crecer. ¿Y si volvía con él, después de tantos años? ¡Por Merlín! Dejaría a Astoria en unas milésimas de segundos.

Pero, lo que le dijo le impacto más que otra cosa: Su hijo salía con Rose Weasley e iban en serio.

Al terminar la llamada,- que por cierto Draco intento por todos los medios que no terminara- Draco se quedo pensativo y sonrió irónicamente. La magia de las Granger al parecer cautivaba demasiado a los Malfoy.

La esposa de Draco, Astoria, le había propuesto semanas atrás que comprometieran a su hijo con la hija de los Zabinni. Por supuesto que Draco le había dicho que si, quería que su hijo tuviera lo mejor.

Pero eso, cambiaba todo. Su hijo se enamoro.

_Y de una Weasley._

Los Weasley no estaban mal económicamente, pero comparados con los Zabinni, no eran nada. Pero a pesar de todo, aunque no pareciese, quería a su hijo. Lo amaba. Desde que lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, sintió que después de mucho tiempo, lo que era tener su futuro y felicidad en sus brazos.

Lo mismo que sentía cuando abrazaba y besaba a Hermione.

—Oh— Scorpius se sentía desubicado en ese momento. ¿La madre de Rose llamo a su padre? ¿Tenían algo en el pasado?

—También se que tu mejor amigo es Albus Potter— dijo Draco indiferente, como si le hablara sobre el clima. Scorpius no podía dejar de boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Co..¿Cómo?, creí que no te interesaba nada sobre los Weasley y los Potter— exclamo Scorpius con curiosidad y sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Pensó Scorpius.

Draco hizo una sonrisa irónica que hasta helo la sangre de Scorpius. ¿Qué no le interesaba la familia Weasley? ¡Por Merlín! Ahí estaban Hermione y sus hijos. Draco estuvo en la presentación cuando Hermione se graduó en leyes mágicas, se coló en su boda con Weasley. ¡Y cuando supo que estaba embarazada! Recordaba Draco, que él no había salido de su cuarto en días.

—Al asunto Hyperion— dijo Draco intentando eliminar esos recuerdos de su mente.

—Tú sabes a que vine padre, Rose está conmigo y lo estará— Scorpius desafiaba a su padre, Draco. Los ojos grises de los dos brillaban con intensidad— No importa que apellido tiene ni que tipo sangre tiene su familia. _La amo_.

En eso Scorpius ve como su padre le sonríe. ¿Su padre le estaba sonriendo sinceramente? ¿Sin ni una pizca de enojo o ironía? Muy pocas veces en su vida, Scorpius lo había visto sonriendo así.

—Bien— respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Scorpius empezó a boquear nuevamente.

—¿Le dirás a madre, sobre esto?

—Yo le informo a tu madre, no te preocupes Hyperion.

—Gracias padre — Y como no lo había hecho en años, Scorpius se acerco y abrazo a su padre, sintiendo su felicidad completa. Scorpius miro a su padre con una mirada llena de agradecimiento y se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta cuando escucho la voz de su padre:

—_No cometas el mismo error que yo, Scorpius. No la dejes ir_.

Scorpius le sonrió, su padre le había dicho su primer nombre, estaba feliz aunque no sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando su padre. Con una última mirada hacia su padre, Scorpius salió de la habitación para juntarse en el pasillo con Rose.

Al ver salir a su hijo, Draco Malfoy se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó en su asiento. Suspirando abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacando de ahí una foto donde salía una joven con cabellos castaños sonriendo.

Draco sonrió nostálgico la foto, a pesar de los años sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Es por eso que no quería condenar a su hijo al igual que su padre lo había hecho con él. Acerco la foto y le dio un pequeño beso y lo guardo nuevamente en su cajón.

Mirando hacia la ventana, Draco se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto, dejando a su hijo con la joven que amaba.

Para que no cometiera el mismo error.

FIN.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado! Me he alejado un poco de FF pero les dejo esto:) & he actualizado también mi otro fic! "Where he goes, goes the fire" Un pequeño one-shoot, déjenme sus opiniones. ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Porque? Soy muy preguntona :P

Bueno escribí el one-shoot escuchando esta cancion! :)

What hurts the most- Rascal Flatts :)

.com/watch?v=7qH4qyi1-Ys&ob=av3n

Bueno con eso me despido, esto no es un adios, es un hasta pronto!

.

.

Les dije un Hasta pronto porque nos estamos volviendo a verxD Gracias a Sabrina Weasley, me di cuenta de mis horrores:$. Lo siento mucho por eso, esta historia la habia escribido para una tarea y me dije: ¿Por que no un poco de Scorose y Dramione? Y cuando lo subí estaba un poco apresurada:$ MIL DISCULPAS.

Con cariño: #Marie la que necesita que la corrigan :)


End file.
